


[Insert Wink Emoticon Here]

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Student!Krissy, Teacher!Dean, how terrible for a teacher, some dirty texting, teacher!Cas, teacher!au, texting in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A student catches us texting to each other in class oh how the tables have turned au</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Insert Wink Emoticon Here]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/gifts).



> Written for @imaginecas on Tumblr :3 Yay!

_Dean: We still on for tonight?_

_Cas: Of course, wouldn’t miss it. :-)_

_Dean: Great. So I’ll see you around 7? I’ll pick you up._

_Cas:  perfect. Really looking forward to it. Do you think we’ll get a candle?_

_Dean: Haha, that would make everything so much better, of course, and a little white flower too?_

_Cas: We won’t get a flower, that’s /far/ too posh! :-o_

Dean chuckled at the sarcasm dripping from Cas’ text. They had a nice evening planned, Dean had reserved a table at their favourite Italian restaurant.

_Dean: And dessert, we’ll do that too? ;)_

_Cas: Dean… what are you trying to say?_

“Mr. Winchester?” I heard a call from the back of the classroom, breaking me from my little world of Cas. I looked up and saw Krissy with her hand up. “Is that a phone?” She asked me in the same way I normally catch her; she was one of the cocky ones. But holy shit she caught me, after the million and one times I have had to confiscate her phone.

“Um, no, Krissy shouldn’t you be finishing your exercise?” I ask, shoving my phone casually between my legs and onto the chair. Totally unnoticeable. I am King of Inconspicuousness.

“Uh, huh, course not. Who ya texting?” She pried.

“I said, I’m not texting, you should be finishing your exercise.” I told her more sternly. By now all the other students were looking up and listening to the tennis match conversation.

“Is it your boyfriend?” She asked nonchalantly. This child. It was no secret that I wasn’t exactly straight. It was also semi-common knowledge that I was dating a colleague. I could feel a slight blush creep onto my cheeks so I decided to step it up.

“Krissy Chambers, please get on with your work, or I will have to send you out of this classroom.” I hated shouting, or raising my voice, this isn’t why I do this job. I do this because I love kids and teaching them new thing and watching them grow and achieve things. Sure, I’m well aware that this mechanics theory isn’t the most interesting but it’s gotta be done.

“Fine. I know you’re texting him though.” Always a last word with her. She’s one of my highest students, one of only two girls in this class and would be doing even better if she would listen in her other classes as well. Finally she looked back down at the paper in front of her. I shuffled round discreetly trying to get my phone back in my inside jacket pocket.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I ignored it. I’d been caught once, by a student, I wasn’t about to get it out again. I feel like a sixth grader trying to hide my phone. It buzzed again. I mentally apologise to Cas for ignoring him. I did leave him hanging. I look at my watch and see that it’s five minutes until the bell would ring for the end of the lesson.

“Alright, everyone,” I say standing from my seat at the front of the classroom just before the bell rings. “Pass your papers to the front of the class and don’t forget to read through the chapter on Fastenings, Cams and Linkages and complete the questions. We’ll be looking at Lubricants and Lubrication Systems next lesson.”

The class filed out so I sat back on my chair, feet up on my desk since I have a period with no classes. I pulled my phone from my jacket to find four messages waiting for me.

_Cas: Dean?_

_Cas: Dean? What happened? Are you okay?_

_Cas: What were you trying to tell me?_

_Cas: Did I upset you? I’m so sorry. :/_

After seeing the texts from Cas become more and more distressed he text him back quickly.

_Dean: No, it’s fine. Sorry. I got caught by one of my students._

_Cas: oh, okay. I overreacted…_

_Dean: Anyway… where were we? ;)_

I smirked, knowing exactly where we were, but I wanted to see Cas’ reply.

_Cas: You were asking about dessert, Dean._

_Cas: oooh._

_Dean: what?_

_Cas: Dessert… I’m with you now ;)_

I laughed out loud at that. This is one of the reasons I love him so much. He’s got a quirky way of realising things and it is the most adorable thing ever.

“Ahem.” I looked up to see Krissy in front of me, my face going red because I know I’d been laughing at my phone.

“Yes, Krissy? Do you have a question about the homework?” I ask her.

“No… I uh, I shouldn’t have outed you like that earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it, just get that homework done for next week and we’ll be square.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

I shake my head, just one lesson left and I can head home. Cas was lucky with his half day, as his last two classes were on a school trip. I went back to my phone where I had another message from Cas.

_Cas: so… dessert… want anything… special? ;)_

Omg, I blushed, I just knew it, I could practically feel myself tuning beet red, ears burning. I took several breaths before replying.

_Dean: Didn’t know you were so dirty, Angel._

_Cas: oh really… perhaps I can show you later… for dessert. ;)_

The wink emoji’s were really getting to me and this was not appropriate for a school setting.

_Dean: pls stop. I’m still at the school…. Pls stop… you’re killing me!_

_Cas: oops! Sorry ;)_

_Dean: Whatever, I’ll see you later :) dinner and dessert :D_

_Cas: See you later Dean. :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this turned out dirtier than expected (even though it's not that bad at all) but yeah! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
